Milk Tooth
by archeklein
Summary: Gokudera's last milk tooth aches and he doesn't know how to deal with it.


**Title:** Milk Tooth  
**Characters/Pairings:** 8059 - Gokudera/Yamamoto  
**Word Count:** 1500+  
**Warnings:** OOC Gokudera ._.

**Disclaimer:** Reborn! is not mine. If it was, TYL Yama would be hugging TYL Goku when the TYL arc started ._.

It's my first fic ever ._. I tried my best to make the story as good as possible, but if any of you are not satisfied, critics are welcomed!  
Hmm, this should happen after the Sky Battle, and before TYL Arc. Gokudera here is totally totally OOC though ^^~  
Please excuse my English as it's not my mother's tongue.

Well, enjoy ^^~

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

It's Monday and Gokudera Hayato was absent from school. Which was an extremely odd thing because he would never miss a chance to spend the whole day with Tsuna the Juudaime. That caused quite a fuss between Gokudera's friends, since they couldn't contact him through his cellphone. Therefore, Tsuna and Yamamoto decided they would pay him a visit.

"Ding~! Dong~!"

"Ding~! Dong~!"

"Gokudera-kun! It's me~!"

...

Tsuna started to worry. If Gokudera was home, he would open the door the moment Tsuna stepped on the nearest staircase to his apartment. It's kinda weird, but yeah, Gokudera-kun could recognize Tsuna's footsteps among others.

"He wouldn't answer my message" - Yamamoto said - "I heard his message ringtone inside alright, but he doesn't seem to notice."

"Or did he forget to bring his cellphone?" - Tsuna turned back, and found Yamamoto staring at his own phone, somehow felt that he was trying to hold back a smile - "Did he text back?"

"Nope." - Yamamoto answered after putting his phone inside his pocket - "Oh well, it's late already why don't we head home and wait? If he doesn't show up tomorrow, we will break into this apartment, OK?"

Tsuna let out a sigh, but still looked at Yamamoto with confused eyes. He rarely saw his baseball friend this calm when they cannot contact Gokudera-kun. But still, Yamamoto-kun ensured that the silver-haired boy would be fine, so he began feeling less worried.

"Okay."

The two boys walked together a bit before each turned his own way. Tsuna bid goodbye as he started to walk alone, not realizing Yamamoto is turning back to you-know-who's place.

"Oi, Gokudera!" - Yamamoto called. The door opened, revealing Gokudera with a flushed face. "My my, what happened, you made Juudaime worry~"

The shorter boy pulled out a piece of paper and started writing, not noticing the other's smirk.

" 'I can't speak.' What's your problem?" - Yamamoto asked sarcastically, and almost immediately received a blow at his face. _Ow, he sure doesn't know how to hold back._ - "I was just checking if you're fine~" - he looked up with puppy eyes.

"Didn't I tell you I have a toothache?" - Gokudera yelled, and regreted right after, hands holding his face in pain.

Yamamoto chuckled. Who could've imagined the 15-year-old Storm Guardian still had a milk tooth? And he sat home a whole day just because it ached. How cute...

"You mean this?" - Yamamoto opened his phone and showed the boy standing before him the message he received:

Me: Home?  
Gokudera: Don't you dare let Juudaime enter. My toot

_Damn you stupid phone._  
For one second, Gokudera thought so.

"How should I know you have a toothache when you can't even type a message properly?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, unsure if he should punch him again or just kick his ass, but then grabbed another paper and wrote: "Help me take it out"

...

Half an hour later.

"This should work" - said Yamamoto, triumphantly.  
Gokudera looked at the steel door-knob, tied with his tooth by a long string, startled.

"Stand there, I'll slam the door closed and your tooth will fall off." - the Rain Guardian eagerly held the opened door, ready to do as he said. "One... Two... Three!"

"OWWW!" - Gokudera whined. The string dragged his tooth along, it didn't pull it out but just made his pain worse.  
"Hmm, so it doesn't work well huh?"

Sighed.

...

After another half an hour.

"Here goes"

Gokudera once again stared at Yamamoto in disbelief. That boy actually did find a pair of clamps somewhere in the apartment, and was trying his best to convince Gokudera into opening his mouth.

_No way I'm letting that rusty terrible thing enter my mouth _- He thought, throwing his right foot at Yamamoto's stomach, only for his ankle to be grabbed and he himself was pulled closer to doom.

"Say aaaahhhhhh~~~~"

_What the fucking hell are you planning idiot!_ - Gokudera's mind screamed its best.

*struggle struggle*  
*fight fight*  
*punch punch*  
*kick kick*

Yamamoto looked at the panting Goku for 3 seconds, and finally shrugged: "I guess your mouth won't fit at all. Let's try something else~"  
Gokudera closed his eyes and prayed that the aching tooth would behave before this baseball idiot found out how to kill him.

...

-several tooth-pulling methods testing-

...

"Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"  
Gokudera howled, despite the pain he was enduring. He was so going to die.

"Just jump! I'll catch you!"

The idiot knew how to kill. He carried Gokudera out to the second floor's balcony, tied the tooth tightly to a pole nearby, and told Goku to jump down the first floor so that the tooth would come out mid-way.

The pale boy couldn't believe why he asked Yamamoto in the first place. However, the pain was becoming worse and worse, so...

_Fuck you.  
_He jumped.

"AARGGHHH!"

THUD!

He coughed. Water started to form on his eyes. IT HURT!

"Open your mouth, Gokudera"

The boy whined, but still said aaah. Yamamoto frowned. The tooth did come out, but only half-way, and Gokudera's mouth was all red from the blood emitting from the wound. Yamamoto started to feel guilty 'bout those ridiculous things he made the sobbing boy before his eyes do. _(A/N: you did it then you felt guilty hah Yama = =")_ Didn't really know what to say, he threw out the only words he thought of:

"Maybe we should've loosen it first." - _Oh I'm so dead._  
Gokudera's tear began falling, slowly but yes, falling down his cheeks, as he tasted the salty blood inside his mouth with pain.

"Do you know how hurtful this is?" - He asked Yamamoto.  
"You can speak? And you're not mad?" - responded in surprise.

...

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I NOT BE OWWWW OWWWWWWW... " - Gokudera stopped to whine.

Yamamoto thought for a second. "Lemme pull it out one last time"

And before Gokudera could deny the _honor_, Yama kissed him, his tongue clumsily found its way to the loosened tooth, tried to flick, flick, flick, flick, flick in attempt to force it out. Gokudera's eyes widened, then narrowed in pain. He didn't know what to do but let Yamamoto do his job, since Goku's limbs were exhausted from all the hard work he was made to endure. A while after, the pain started to disappear, replaced with pleasure as the tooth was nearly pulled out, and Yamamoto's tongue didn't just flick it anymore. When he made sure it completely fell out, he dragged it along with his tongue, and let go of Gokudera. The tooth lay on Yama's hand, while he got himself ready to be blown up.

Gokudera wiped his lips, face completely flushed.  
"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS IDIOT!" - He yelled, grabbed his own tooth and ran into his bedroom in embarrassment. Yamamoto opened his eyes in disbelief, then right away ran after the silver-haired just to see him putting the used-to-be-pain-source under the fluffy pillow.

"You still believe in tooth fairy?"

...

Gokudera turned back to face Yamamoto, with flushed face and trembling hands.

"Next time, knock before you enter, and ask before you kiss, will ya?" - He smiled, then started to light the dynamites.

_Now you're dead, Yamamoto Takeshi._

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I warned you ._. I told you Goku is rly OOC ._.  
Anyway, I'll start to write more 8059, so please review if you wanna contribute or give critics or anything!

Thank you for reading ^^~


End file.
